evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by MTV
Current programming Music series Reality series Competitive series Comedy series Animated series Upcoming programming * MTV's Ghosted: Love Gone Missing (September 10, 2019) * Celebrity Deathmatch (Revival) (2019) * Making the Band (Revival) (2020) * SpongeBob SquarePants remake (2021) * Jodie (TBA) Former programming Music series News series Reality series * 90's House (2017) (moved to MTV2) * 16 and Pregnant (2009-14) * The 70s House (2005) * 8th & Ocean (2006) * The Alectrix (2013) * Barrio 19 (2007) * Battle for Ozzfest (2004) * Becoming (2001) * Big Tips Texas (2013) * Buckwild (2013) * The Buried Life (2010) * Burned (2003) * Buzzin' (2008) * Caged (2012) * Call to Greatness (2006) * Celebrity Rap Superstar (2007) * The City (2008–10) * College Life (2009) * Cuff'd (2011) * DanceLife (2007) * Date My Mom (2004–06) * Dismissed (2002–03) * Downtown Girls (2010) * The Dudesons in America (2010) * The Electric Barbarellas (2011) * Engaged and Underage (2007–08) * Epic Win (2015-TBA) * Exiled (2008) * Exposed (2006–08) * Faking the Video (2004) * FANatic (1998–2000) * Fast Inc. (2006) * Fear (2000–02) * Flipped (2002) * FM Nation (2002–03) * Follow the Rules (2015) * Fraternity Life (2003–05) * Friendzone (2011–13) * Global Groove (1999) * Gone Too Far (2009) * High School Stories (2003–06) * The Hills (2006–10) * Hired (2010) * I Used to Be Fat (2010-14) * I Want A Famous Face (2004) * I'm From Rolling Stone (2007) * Is She Really Going Out with Him? (2009) * Jammed (2002) * Jersey Shore (2009–12) * Juvies (2007) * Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County (2004–06) * Life of Ryan (2007–09) * Lindsay Lohan's Beach Club (2019) * Made (2002-14) * Making the Band (2002–09) * Maui Fever (2007) * Megadrive (2010) * Miss Seventeen (2005) * MTV's The 70s House (2005) * My Life as Liz (2010-11) * My Own (2006) * My Super Sweet 16 (2005–08) * Newport Harbor: The Real Orange County (2007–08) * Next (2005–08) * Once Upon a Prom (2007) * One Bad Trip (2003) * The Paper (2008) * The Phone (2009) * Pimp My Ride (2004–07) * PoweR Girls (2005) * Pretty Little Mamas (2018) * Pretty Wild * Punk'd (2003–07, 2012) * Rich Girls (2003) * Road Rules (1995–2004, 2007) * Room 401 (2007) * Room Raiders (2003–09) * Scarred (2007) * Score (2005–06) * Scrubbing In (2013) * Sex with Mom and Dad (2008–09) * The Shop (2006) * Snooki & JWoww (2012–15) * Sorority Life (2002–03) * Stranded with a Million Dollars (2017) * Surf Girls (2003) * Taking the Stage (2009–10) * Teen Mom 3 (2013) * Tiara Girls (2006) * Todrick (2015) * Trailer Fabulous (2005–06) * Trick It Out (2005) * The Trip (2005) * Twentyfourseven (2006) * Two-A-Days (2006–07) * The Valleys (2012) * The Vice Guide to Everything (2010) * Virgin Territory (2014) * Viva La Bam (2003–05) * Wade Robson Project (2003) * Wanna Come In? (2006) * When I Was 17 (2010–11) * Why Can't I Be You? (2006) * Wildboyz (2005–06) * Winter Break: Hunter Mountain (2018) (moved to MTV2) * World of Jenks (2010–13) * Wrestling Society X (2007) * WWF/E Sunday Night Heat (2000–03) (moved from USA Network, moved to TNN/Spike TV) * WWE Tough Enough (2001–03) * The X Effect (2007–09) * Plain Jane (2011) Celebrity * 4EVER (2005–09) * Adventures in Hollyhood (2007) * MTV Requested with Wiqar Ali Khan (2007–09) * The Ashlee Simpson Show (2004–05) * Bam's Unholy Union (2007) * Carmen and Dave: An MTV Love Story (2002) * Celebrity Rap Superstar (2007) * Cheyenne (2006) * Daddy's Girls (2009) * Hilary Duff: This Is Now (2007) * Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life (2013) * Life of Ryan (2007–09) * Wiqar is MTV Style Guru (2007–09) * Meet the Barkers (2005–06) * Miley: The Movement (2013) * MTV Cribs (2000–13) * Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica (2003–05) * Nitro Circus (2009) * The Osbournes (2002–05) * The Pauly D Project (2012) * Rob & Big (2006–08) * Rock the Cradle (2008) * Run's House (2005–09) * T.I.'s Road to Redemption (2009) * Taquita + Kaui (2007) * There & Back (2006) * This Is How I Made It (2012) * 'Til Death Do Us Part: Carmen and Dave (2004) * Hogan Knows Best (2005-2007) Competitive series * 50 Cent: The Money and the Power (2008) * The Almost Impossible Game Show (2016) * America's Best Dance Crew (2008–12) * The Assistant (2004) * The Blame Game (1998–2000) * Boiling Points (2003–08) * Bromance (2009) * Bully Beatdown (2009–10) * The Cut (1998) * Damage Control (2005–06) * Date My Mom (2004–06) * Disaster Date * Dismissed (2001) * A Double Shot at Love (2008–09) * Exposed (2006–08) * Final Fu (2006) * From G's to Gents (2008–09) * I Bet You Will (2002) * Idiot Savants (1996–97) * House of Food (2014) * Snack-Off (2014) * Kidnapped (2002) * Legally Blonde: The Musical – The Search for Elle Woods (2008) * Lip Service (1992–95) * MC Battle (2003–04) * MTV's Top Pop Group (2008) * Next (2005–08) * Parental Control (2005–10) * Paris Hilton's My New BFF (2008–10) * Remote Control (1987–90) * Road Rules (1995–2004, 2007) * Sandblast (1994–96) * Say What? Karaoke (1998–2001) * A Shot at Love with Tila Tequila (2007) * A Shot at Love II with Tila Tequila (2008) * Silent Library (2008–11) * Singled Out (1995–98) * Sink or Swim (2001) * Sisqo's Shakedown (2000) * Taildaters (2002–03) * That's Amore! (2008) * Trashed (1994) * Turn It Up! (1990) * Wanna Come In? (2004–05) * webRIOT (1999–2000) * Yo Momma (2006–08) * Your Face or Mine? (2004) Comedy series * The 1/2 Hour Comedy Hour (1988) * 2ge+her (2000–01) * Acting Out (2016) * Al TV (1984–99) * The Andy Dick Show (2001–02) * The Andy Milonakis Show (2005–07) * Apartment 2F (1997) * The Assistant (2004) * Austin Stories (1997–98) * Awkward. (2011–16) * The Ben Stiller Show (1990–91) * Blastazoid (2006) * Blowin' Up (2006–07) * Buzzkill (1996) * The CollegeHumor Show (2009) * Comikaze (1993) * Connected (2007) * Death Valley (2011) * Doggy Fizzle Televizzle (2002–03) * Faking It (2014–16) * The Gamekillers (2006) * Girl Code (2013–15) * Happyland (2014) * The Hard Times of RJ Berger (2010–11) * Human Giant (2007–08) * I Just Want My Pants Back (2011–12) * The Idiot Box (1991) * The Inbetweeners (2012) * Inside Amy Schumer (2015) * Jackass (2000–02) * The Jenny McCarthy Show (1997) * Jimmy the Cab Driver (mid 1990s) * Just Say Julie (1989–92) * Kevin Seal, Sportin' Fool (1990) * Key & Peele (2015) * The Lyricist Lounge Show (2000–01) * Loosely Exactly Nicole (2016) * Mary + Jane (2016) * Now What? (2001–02) * Pirate TV (1990) * Pranked (2009–12) * Scratch and Burn (2002) * The Sifl and Olly Show (1997–99) * The State (1993–95) * The Tom Green Show (1999–2000) * Top Buzzer (2004) * Totally Pauly (1990–93) * Underemployed (2012) * Warren the Ape (2010) * Way USA (1988) * You Wrote It, You Watch It (1992–93) * Zach Stone Is Gonna Be Famous (2013) Drama series * $5 Cover (2009) * Catwalk (1992–1994) * Dead at 21 (1994) * Eye Candy (2015) * Finding Carter (2014–15) * Kaya (2007) * Live Through This (2000) * Scream (2015–16, moved to VH1)5 * The Shannara Chronicles (2016) * Skins (2011) * Spyder Games (2001) * Sweet/Vicious (2016) * Teen Wolf (2011–17) * Undressed (1999–2002) * Valemont (2009–10) Animated series Talk shows Acquired seriesedit Category:EvanRocks Wiki